legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Nagini
Nagini is a long green female snake who is Lord Voldemort's pet, and a major antagonist in the Harry Potter series, mainly in Deathly Hallows. Description Since acquiring her, Voldemort used Nagini to help him regain strength and a basic physical form after living in a weak, spectral state, following his ill-attempted murder on an infant Harry Potter. He had the servant who returned to him, Peter Pettigrew, milk her venom, and with it, create a potion that sustained him with a temporary body until he could regain his true form. Nagini further kept Voldemort alive after he turned her into a Horcrux, with the murder of Bertha Jorkins, in 1994; he was as attached to her as he could of any living creatures, and her underlining of his heritage to the legendary Salazar Slytherin only furthered her mystique to him. His habit of keeping her unusually close to him was what led Albus Dumbledore to suspect that she had become a Horcrux for quite sometime. In the fourth book, Nagini, along with Voldemort and Pettigrew, sought shelter in the abandoned Riddle House until they could instigate the plan to capture Harry Potter via botching Triwizard Tournament. Nagini alerted Voldemort to the presence of an Frank Bryce, an old Muggle gardener who had worked for the late Riddle family, who had overheard a discussion between Pettigrew and Voldemort. Soon after, Nagini slithered past Bryce and alerted Voldemort, and the Dark Lord murdered the Muggle man. Upon Voldemort's rebirth via the capture of Harry, Nagini was slithering around the Little Hangleton graveyard that the ceremony took place, and was promised that she could feed on the boy's corpse after her master had killed him. She was deprived of this promise when Harry escaped however. In the fifth book, Nagini was presumably sent by the Dark Lord to retrieve a Prophecy in the Ministry of Magic. After she had infiltrated the area, Nagini met up with Order of the Phoenix member, Arthur Weasley, who was sent to guard the very same prophecy. Nagini, unable to resist, and who had attracted Arthur's attention already, attacked him. The attack was witnessed by Harry in one of his dreams, and felt that he (Harry) was the snake. Critically injured, Arthur was taken to St Mungo's. He survived the attack, but was scarred as result. The reason that Albus Dumbledore believed Harry saw the vision as if he was the snake was due to Harry’s special connection to Voldemort, with Harry’s witnessing the attack by virtue of the fact that Voldemort’s mind "happened to be" in Nagini at the time. This was the first indication of Nagini and Voldemort’s deeper connection, having the ability to share thoughts and connect with Harry (which in final book confirmed that Harry was accidently became one of Voldemort's horcruxes through ill-attempted murder on him when he still baby). In the seventh and final book, Voldemort uses Nagini to possess Bathilda Bagshot, who was killed earlier. He knew that Harry Potter was coming to Godric's Hallow. Later, Harry indeed arrives at Godric's Hallow with Hermione. Nagini, In Bathilda's body, brings them to Bathilda's house and takes Harry upstairs into a dark room. There she contacts Voldemort and Voldemort tells her to keep Harry with her. Nagini then bursts from Bathilda’s corpse and tries to attack Harry, who ends up receiving a puncture wound to the arm. Later in the same book, Nagini is killed by Neville Longbottom during the battle of Hogwarts. Neville did this since Harry ordered him to kill Nagini because she was the last Horcrux remaining. Nagini is also responsible for the death of Severus Snape, after Voldemort ordered her to kill him.Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Pets Category:Characters hailing from the Harry Potter Universe Category:Partner Category:King Arthur's alliance Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Elders of the Realm Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The new Elders of the Realm Empire Members Category:Sith Empire Category: Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Hell Councils